Mating In Magnolia
by Fairytailqueen18
Summary: Dragons are searching for their mates. Will they find them?


Chapter One:

"WHERE'S MY SHRIMP?" Gajeel yelled from across the guild hall looking for a small blue haired lady. " I SAID WHERE IS SHE?!" He screamed.

"L-L-Levy is outside in the p-p-pool.'' Wendy said shaking as angry Gajeel walked passed.

"What is going on with Gajeel?!" Cana asked.

"Its the season," Laxus started, "the season for dragon love." Laxus said fighting back urges to run across the counter and maul on Mirajane's beautiful face. It took him everything in his will power not to. "I must go." he said leaving his beer on the table.

"Oh hey Gajeel!" Levy said smiling as she exited the pool.

"L-Levy...I need to talk to you." Gajeel whispered.

"Okay.." She said in return

Gajeel brought Levy to the second floor of the guild hall. It was empty. No one was around except for them.

"Whats going on Gaj-" before Levy could even finish, she found herself against the wall. Her lips were locked on Gajeel's. Gajeel was kissing her. She was confused, but excited at the same time. Gajeel traced Levy's tongue with his own. When he pulled away, Levy moaned in a way Gajeel couldn't help but feel aroused.

"Listen, Levy. I chose you." Gajeel said. "I want you to be my mate."

Levy's eyes widened as she looked into his. It was not silent for long until Levy gave him an answer with a kiss. She placed her hands on his face and met her lips with his.

As they pulled away, Gajeel couldn't help but say, "I'll take that as a yes. Gehehe."

As they continued kissing, Gajeel pulled Levy's legs so they would swing around his waist. Still mouth on mouth, Gajeel walked Levy to the next room over and kicked the door shut with his foot.

As they broke their kiss he looked down at the flustered blue haired girl. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I want to do this more than anything." She told him.

Gajeel brought her to the large red couch and layed her down. He examined her body, still a little wet from swimming. Her bikini was a forest green color, which brought out her green eyes. As he looked down at her half naked body he just wanted to admire it. He layed over her and kissed her lips. He then kissed her chin, and when down until he reached her neck right above her collar bone. He planted a kiss and suckled just enough to hear a moan let out from the small blue haired mouth. He released his mouth from her skin admiring the red mark he left on her.

Her bikini top was difficult to get off. It tied in three different places. Gajeel took it upon himself to make his hand into a pair of scissors and he cut it, right down the middle. Out of natural instincts Levy wrapped her hands around herself.

"Don't hide." Gajeel said with a smile. "Your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on."

He slammed his mouth back onto hers for a reassurance that it was OK. He then trailed kisses down her mouth to her neck to her breasts. He took in her nipple and teased it with his tongue.

"Gajeel..." Levy said biting her lip.

"You taste amazing, Levy."

He trailed kisses down her stomach and stopped at the top of her bikini bottoms. As he opened her legs he grabbed the back top of the bottoms and pulled revealing Levy's womanhood and juices. As he neared her she couldn't help but moan when she felt his hot wet breath on her area. As he spread her wet folds open, he started to lick her sensitive area.

"Ahhh, Gajeel.."

Gajeel was wrapped around the scent Levy's womanhood was giving. He traced her entrance with his tongue and licked all the juices coming from her body. He looked her in the eyes as he entered his finger into her. As she seemed to feel at ease he added another finger. Levy's moans were uncontrollable, which only made Gajeel thrust his fingers harder. When he saw that she was close he thrusted faster, and began to lick her again.

"Oh my Gajeel!" She said as her juices spilled out of her, and Gajeel sucked them up.

Levy couldn't help but notice that she was naked and he still had his normal black shirt and white pants on. She sat up on the couch as did Gajeel. She reached to the bottom where his shirt fell, and pulled up, revealing his muscles in a way she's never seen them. As she examined each muscle and almost every vein she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back so he was laying down. As she was she felt his hard member touch her leg. She reached for his pants pulling them down revealing his gray boxer shorts. She grabbed his stiff member through his shorts making him groan to the touch.

Levy thought to herself. 'This is Gajeel's manhood. Its HUGE. Will that fit in..me?'

"I know what you're thinking. it will fit. I promise you."

Levy pulled the gray shorts down, as his member shot up. She was speechless. She took it in her mouth and slid her mouth down as far as she could go. She went faster and faster.

"L-Levy...it feels so good." Gajeel groaned as he let go into her mouth filling it.

As she swallowed she noticed Gajeel's member was still as hard as before. Gajeel took her in his arms and threw her on her back and leaned over her.

"Levy, its your first time. This is gonna hurt. If it's too much just tell me okay?"

"Okay, Gajeel." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

As Gajeel entered her gently, she couldn't help but yelp. He slammed his lips onto hers to try to distract the pain from her. As he broke past her hymen, Levy found herself in less pain and more pleasure.

"Gajeel, faster.." She exclaimed as he listened.

Bursting with pleasure, they followed each others movements with synchronized hips. She never knew this is what this felt like. With the pain almost all the way subsided, she found herself enjoying the feeling of making love. Especially with Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed as she bit down on his shoulder trying to muffle the scream.

As Levy came to her climax, Gajeel did also. Filling Levy's womb with his juices.

Gajeel sat up and rolled next to her, staring her in the eyes, "Levy i just want you to know i love you.."

"I love you too Gajeel. Forever."


End file.
